This invention relates to cargo quilts, and particularly to courier-expressable cargo quilts and a method therefor.
There is a need to insulate and provide minimal temperature variations to temperature sensitive materials. A drum, keg or insulative quilt that could provide a secure and tight fit around a drum of temperature sensitive material would be considered an improvement. An insulative quilt, and light weight and portable container that would provide an insulation air pocket and barrier for minimal temperature loss for the temperature sensitive material or exposure to the outside environment, and further would be self inflatable, would be considered an improvement in the art.